The pipelines defects are usually defects in the pipeline such as corrosion caused by temperature, stress, and inspection uncertainties etc. which may lead to uncertainties in pipelines or hamper pipeline functions. The existing technologies involve various methods to identify the defect growth rate in pipelines. The pipelines are inspected periodically for defects usually by two methods in-line and external inspection methods. In-line for example, by using Pipeline Inspection Gauges is expensive and carried out less frequently. External inspection is done more frequently, but only on critical defects, therefore practically there would be incomplete inspection data considering all the defects. The existing method involves identifying the defects or probability of failure by analyzing the inspection data taken periodically at different time intervals though there are high probabilities that data may be unobserved or missing during inspection in such cases probability of occurrence of defect cannot be analyzed. The existing technology does not provide probability of failure if inspection data is missing or unobserved.
In view of foregoing discussion, there is a need of system and method for assessing corroded pipeline defect growth from partial inspection data.